The Dark Kingdom's Return
by The Mirage-Healing Alchemist
Summary: Loki and Thor are sent to Earth to investigate some strange energy spikes. They encounter a monster that is immune to Thor's hammer attacks as well as Loki's illusions. Then a Sailor Scout appears and easily defeats the monster, surprising both of them. Now it's up to the three of them to discover where these monsters are coming from and why they are here.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, been a while, huh? So, I've been working on this fic for the past week. I already wrote the sequel and decided to share it with you. Just a little background, this takes place after the first Thor movie, but at the end when Loki let go, in this story he didn't and he stayed in Asgard. Sailor Star is my own creation! I made her up when I was a kid and I just kept changing her but I own nothing else! So I hope you enjoy it and please review kindly! Thanks :)

Loki watched as his brother, Thor, wrestled with a frost monster. They had been chased by one in Jotunheim but somehow another had gotten into Asgard.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" Thor said as the monster ran to the left.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" Thor said as the monster ran to the right. Loki watched as his brother tried and failed and tried again to catch the monster.

"Alright then." Loki said, shrugging. Thor threw Mjolnir at the frost monster and hit it, knocking it off its feet. Thor recalled his hammer, jumped into the air and brought Mjolnir slamming down on the monster's head.

"Done already?" Loki asked, smirking.

"Shut up." Thor said, wiping bits of frost monster off himself. The guards came to clean up the remains as Thor and Loki headed back towards the palace.

"You smell rancid." Loki commented.

"Shut up." Loki laughed. They reached the palace and Thor went to wash himself while Loki went to the throne room to report to Odin.

"Father, Thor has slain the frost monster that ran amok in the city." Loki said and Odin nodded.

"I have a new assignment for you." Odin replied and Loki inwardly grimaced. That was all his father had him and Thor doing lately was chasing after this and that.

"What is the assignment?" Loki asked.

"You and Thor are to go to Earth. There has been an increase in energy lately and I want to know why."

"The humans are always building something. Maybe one of them built something that's putting out energy."

"This energy signal is different than the usual signals from the humans. You two are to go investigate, if it is hostile you are to destroy it. The place you will be going is called Bremerhaven, Germany." Loki sighed and nodded.

"Understood." Loki bowed and turned to go wait for Thor. It had been a year and six months since he had tried to kill Thor with the destroyer and take over Asgard. In six months the bifrost had been rebuilt, between himself and Thor it had taken quite a while to return peace to the nine realms. But now, a year after the bifrost was rebuilt, peace was once again reigning through the nine realms. It hadn't been easy to clean up the mess he had made. He was still bitter at Odin for not telling him about how he was a frost giant, but he had learned to live with it. Now he just had to rebuild the trust he had lost with everyone. Soon, Thor emerged from the baths, a towel wrapped around his waist, another one he was using to dry off his hair.

"We have another assignment. We are to go to Earth. A place called Bremerhaven, Germany. Apparently there is some strange energy signals that are unusually high and not the same energy that the humans use. If hostile we are to destroy it." Loki said and Thor nodded.

"I will go dress and we shall leave." Thor said and left for his room.

"I'll be at the bifrost." Loki called after him and left. Just as he got there, Thor flew in using Mjolnir.

"You know where we are being sent to?" Loki asked Heimdall who nodded.

"I heard your conversation with Odin. The bifrost is ready for you." Heimdall said and the bifrost opened. Loki and Thor stepped into it and within moments they were on Earth.

"Where shall we start first?" Loki asked his brother and Thor sighed.

"I don't know." Suddenly they heard a scream a couple blocks away.

"I think we start there." Loki said and the two took off. They were in a market square and saw a blue creature attacking the citizens with vines. The vines would grab a person and blue light would travel up the vines into the monster, then the monster would let them go and they would collapse. Loki saw it going for another woman and he used his illusion power to hide them. At first Loki thought it worked, but the monster grabbed the woman and drained her too.

"My illusions don't work, brother!" Loki said. Thor ran towards the monster, leaping into the air and slamming Mjolnir down hard on it. The monster grinned up at him and vines raced out to him, he hit them away and shoved himself back from the monster. He held his hammer up to the sky, lightning arcing down to it, then he thrust his hammer out, sending the lightning at the creature. The creature laughed and absorbed the lightning. It hit Thor with its vines, knocking him into Loki. Thor and Loki looked up at the creature, both of them not sure what to do.

"What now?" Loki asked and Thor growled.

"I don't know, brother, I've never seen a monster so strong." Thor replied, trying to think of what to do.

"Excuse me, gentleman." Came a female voice behind them and they both turned to see a woman walking towards the monster. She was dressed in a black, white, and silver sailor suit, with silver ribbons on her chest and lower back. She had a gold and silver tiara, silver earrings, and carried a staff with a glowing white ball up top. She had blue eyes and long silver hair that was braided.

"Stop, you don't know what you are facing!" Thor said stopping her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I do. That is a monster from the dark kingdom and I'm one of the few people who can stop it." She replied casually.

"What can you do that I cannot? Who are you?!" He asked. The girl giggled.

"My name is Sailor Star, and you will see what I can do that you cannot." She replied and shrugged him off. She moved a few steps away.

"HEY! UGLY! YEAH YOU WITH THE HORNS!" She shouted and the monster turned its attention to her. It shot a beam of energy at her and she jumped in the air, dodging effectively. She held out her staff and the ball started to glow brighter.

"STAR LIGHT BURN!" She shouted, a beam of energy shot from the ball and hit the monster, but it didn't go down. She landed on a stack of crates and held her staff out again.

"POWER OF THE MOON!" She shouted her staff suddenly turned into a crescent wand.

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" She shouted, a crescent beam hit the monster, there was a flash, and the human it once was reappeared and collapsed, the monster disappearing. She sighed and relaxed, smiling. Thor and Loki were astonished and they looked at Sailor Star.

"Who are you? Are you of the Avengers?" Thor asked and Sailor Star smiled at him.

"I'm a protector of Earth and the Solar System. If you protect Earth, we are allies. However if you aim to destroy it we are enemies. Which are you?" She asked, her blue eyes boring into his.

"I'm a protector of Earth as well." Sailor Star smiled and Thor saw that she had been building energy in case he said he was to destroy Earth.

"Good." Sailor Star turned to leave.

"Wait!" Loki said and Sailor Star looked at him.

"How can we contact you if more of those creatures appear? We are obviously no match for them."

"Loki!"

"It's true, Brother. I'm sorry, but we were horribly outmatched and she defeated it like it was nothing. Not to mention it was human!" Loki said looking at his brother. Thor didn't like it, but he knew Loki was right and they both looked at Sailor Star.

"I will always appear when they show their ugly faces. Don't worry." She said, she turned and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki and Thor decided to stay on Earth to help keep people safe from this new threat, there had been several more appearances and each time Sailor Star appeared to help then she vanished right afterwards. One day Thor and Loki were following a lead, they were at the docks looking around when suddenly a blast sent them apart. Loki landed on his back and rolled to a kneeling position. He looked at his right arm and saw it was badly wounded. He looked around and had just enough time to dodge another attack from the new monster. This one was a humanoid figure with several different kinds of guns and cannons coming out of its back.

"THOR!" He shouted and rolled to dodge another attack. Thor was nowhere in sight.

"STAR CREATION RENEWAL!" Came a familiar voice and a blast was sent towards the monster. Sailor Star ran to Loki and knelt next to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Loki nodded.

"I'll heal. Do you see Thor?" He asked and Star looked around then shook her head.

"No. It must've absorbed him." She said and Loki looked up at her wide eyed.

"What?!"

"Stay here. I'll get him back I promise." Star smiled at him and stood, looking at the monster. The monster took aim at her and fired. Star dodged easily.

"POWER OF MERCURY!" She shouted.

"MERCURY BUBBLES FREEZE!" A blast of bubbles sprayed at the gun monster, freezing up all the guns.

"POWER OF THE MOON!" Star shouted and her staff changed into the crescent wand again.

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" She shouted, a crescent beam hit the monster and it transformed back into its human form and the human collapsed. Next to the human was Thor, unconscious. Loki sighed, relaxing, then he saw his vision grow blurry and he realized that he had lost quite a bit of blood. Star went to Thor and picked him up easily, she was heading towards Loki when he lost consciousness.

When Loki awoke, he was warm and on something soft. He felt no pain and he vaguely wondered if he had died. He opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a room, a guest room of a house by the looks of things. He looked outside but it was too dark to see anything. He sat up and looked at his arm, it was bandaged and now that he looked at it, starting to throb with pain. He got out of bed and saw he was dressed in grey sweatpants and nothing else. Sighing, he opened the door and looked around the dimly lit mansion. He was on the second floor and his door overlooked the foyer, there were two doors to his left and two to his right that he assumed were other bedrooms. Loki saw stairs to his left and he went down them, still looking around. He heard voices to the room to his left and saw flickering light playing on the floor. Stepping in, his first sight was his brother dressed the same as him. Thor looked up and relief swept across his face.

"You're awake, brother." Thor said and Loki nodded.

"And we match." Thor smiled and a girl stood up from a couch. She had long brown hair, wore a lilac hoodie, blue sweatpants, and her eyes were cobalt blue. She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. He had never seen a woman more beautiful all his life.

"How do you feel?" The woman asked and Loki nodded.

"Better, thank you." The woman smiled again and bowed.

"My name is Trish. Sailor Star brought you and your brother here and asked me to help you two. Sorry about the clothes but yours were covered in blood. I'm still trying to get it out." She said. She straightened and pushed her hair over her shoulder and Loki was enraptured.

"Thank you, for your kindness. It seems my brother has forgotten how to speak." Thor said and grinned at his brother. Loki blinked and blushed shooting a glare at his brother. Trish giggled and Loki's heart pounded harder in his chest.

"It's alright. You both may stay here as long as you like. Star said you weren't from around here?" Trish asked.

"We are from Asgard. We were sent here to investigate strange energy readings. We may have found the cause, but want to stay until the threat is vanquished." Loki said and Trish nodded.

"I see. Please use any room you like and feel free to ask for anything. It's nice having guests. It gets a bit lonely here." Trish said and Loki saw a bit of sadness.

"Are you here by yourself?" Loki asked and Trish nodded.

"Yes, my parents were famous musicians slash actors. They had many homes but after they died, I sold all but this one." Trish said and Loki nodded.

"How did they die?" Thor asked quietly.

"It was a plane crash. They were over the pacific ocean on their way back from a tour when one of the engines failed." Trish said softly.

"I'm sorry." Loki said softly and Trish smiled at him.

"Thank you. If you need anything, my maid will be awake a while longer. I think I may go to bed, I haven't been to sleep since Star brought you." Trish said and yawned.

"Thank you, so much for your hospitality." Loki said and Trish smiled at him.

"No problem. It'll be nice not being alone here anymore. Goodnight." She said, bowed and left. Thor and Loki were silent a bit then Thor looked at his brother, grinning devilishly.

"What?" Loki asked.

"You like her." Thor said. Loki tried his best not to let his surprise show.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked, sitting on the couch, not looking at his brother. Thor laughed and sat next to him, throwing his arm around Loki's shoulders.

"It's alright, little brother." Thor said and Loki sighed. The days pass and Loki and Trish get closer and closer and surprisingly no monsters appear.

"Maybe they gave up and left?" Thor asked one day as they sat in the living room. Trish shook her head.

"No, this place has just the energy they need to create their armies. They are regrouping and waiting for the right time to make their attack." Trish said and looked at the both of them, arms crossed over her chest. She looked thoughtful, Loki knew she was trying to figure out the enemy's next move. All three of them were silent when suddenly there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Loki and Thor jumped to their feet and Trish grabbed the poker and slowly made her way to the kitchen, Thor and Loki right behind her. She reaches around and turns the light on, glancing around, she spotted someone looking in her fridge. The hair color seemed familiar and she relaxed.

"Erie?!" She asked and the guy jumped, smacking his head on the roof of the fridge. The man stood up and rubbed his head, looking at Trish. His blue eyes meeting hers. Trish dropped the poker and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"When did you get in? Why didn't you call? I'm going to kill you for scaring me!" She said, letting him go and hitting his shoulder.

"Sorry, Sis, my phone died. Do you have anything to eat?" He asked and Trish sighed.

"By the way, Erie, I have some guests. This is Loki and his brother Thor, guys this is my brother Erie." Trish introduced. Thor and Loki shook hands with Erie. Loki relaxed, having thought it was Trish's boyfriend.

"So…why are you back from Japan?" Trish asked and Erie looked at his younger sister.

"I heard that terrorist attacks were on the rise so I came back." Trish gave him a flat look.

"I'm not defenseless." Trish said.

"Reason why you hired muscle and you are attacking fridge robbers with a fire poker? Seriously, I need food." Trish sighed.

"I hired no muscle. Sailor Star brought them here after an attack, they needed a place to stay so I gave it." Trish replied, going to the fridge. She pulled out some sandwich meat, butter, and bread and set it down on the counter, motioning for Erie to help himself. Erie went over to make himself a sandwich and Trish leaned against the fridge.

"So, Star knows who is behind all these attacks." Trish narrowed her eyes and looked down.

"No, not yet. Thor and Loki have been helping her." Erie cast a glance at the two men who were now sitting at the table.

"It's been quiet recently, though." Thor said and Erie nodded. He finished his sandwich and took a bite, he moaned softly, chewing the sandwich. Trish rolled her eyes and sat next to Loki. Loki glanced at her and saw how tired she was. She looked worn down and all he wanted was to take the burden, whatever it was, off her shoulders. Erie finished his sandwich and put the ingredients back. They talked for a bit more before going to bed. After a while, Loki awoke and couldn't get back to sleep. He glanced out the window and knew it was still a ways before dawn. He got up and headed down to the backyard to get some fresh air. He stepped out in to the cool night air and sighed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Came a female voice and he looked to see Trish sitting on the porch swing, smiling at him.

"No, you couldn't either?" He asked, sitting beside her. Trish shook her head.

"No, I have too much on my mind." She replied and looked up at the stars. Loki looked up at them too. He was a long ways from home, but he couldn't go back, not yet, not while this enemy was roaming about freely.

"Loki?" Trish asked, startling him from his thoughts. Loki looked at her.

"Have you heard the story of the Moon Kingdom?" She asked and Loki shook his head no. Trish smiled at him and looked up at the moon and stars again.

"A thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the moon that governed all planets of our solar system called the Moon Kingdom. The time was known as the silver millennium and everything was peaceful. The princess, Serenity, had fallen in love with a man from Earth, Prince Endymion. Their love was forbidden, but Princess Serenity's mother Queen Serenity knew of her daughter's love but didn't punish her for it. Princess Serenity had four Sailor Scout Guardians, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. But one day the peace was shattered by the appearance of the Dark Kingdom lead by Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl, using the Dark Kingdom's negative energy turned Prince Endymion's followers against him. They drove the battle to the moon Kingdom and Prince Endymion was killed in the battle. Wrought with grief over losing her love, Princess Serenity committed suicide. Sailor Venus, the leader of the Sailor Scouts, used the Holy Blade of the Moon Kingdom and slew Queen Beryl. Queen Serenity used the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal to seal away the Dark Kingdom and reincarnate all the members of the Moon Kingdom, including Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion and Queen Beryl. The Silver Crystal used all of Queen Serenity's power and she passed away." Trish finished, looking at the ground now. Loki felt that it was familiar, like he had heard the story before.

"But what about Sailor Star?" Loki asked and Trish smiled at him.

"Sailor Star was Princess Serenity's sister. It had been decided that Princess Serenity was to take the throne after Queen Serenity and so Sailor Star vowed she would protect her sister at all costs and became a sailor Scout." Loki nodded, thinking of what he had done when he learned Thor was to become king instead of him.

"I don't know if I could ever do that." Trish said, startling him out of his thoughts again.

"Do what?" He asked.

"I mean, I've never been in love so I don't know for sure what I could or couldn't do, but I honestly don't know if I could kill myself if my love died. I mean I'm not judging Serenity for what she did, don't get me wrong. I just don't know if I could do that. But I guess she saw no other way out." Trish said looking down, thinking. Loki nodded and looked at her.

"I don't know. I think I could. I've never been in love either, but I imagine if I lost someone I cared for that deeply, if I lost my soul mate, I don't think I could go on fighting." He said, looking into her eyes. Trish smiled at him and again his heart skipped a beat. Trish shivered and without thinking he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her close to him. Trish smiled and leaned against him, feeling the heat radiating off his body. Over the past few days, she had fallen head over heels for him. She looked up at the black haired god and smiled. Loki realized what he was doing and panic crossed his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…You were cold and I just…" Loki stammered and Trish giggled, stroking his cheek gently.

"It's okay." She whispered. He looked into her blue eyes, his heart pounding, then he leaned close and kissed her. Trish gasped and kissed him back. Loki's heart skipped a beat and he held her close. After a few moments, they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes.

"It's a little cold out here." Loki whispered and Trish nodded. He stood and helped her up and they both went to his room and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Thor awoke and stretched. He dressed and went to his brother's room, knocking on the door before entering.

"Brother, we should-" Thor stopped and a slow grin spread across his face seeing Loki in bed with Trish, both of them fast asleep, the covers over Trish's breasts effectively covering them.

"About damned time." He said and shut the door, grinning. Erie was coming out of his room and Thor quickly hid his amusement.

"What is it?" Erie asked.

"Nothing. Just going to let my brother sleep a bit more. He needs his beauty sleep or else he gets very cranky." Thor said. A thud came from the door behind him and he knew his brother had heard him and was now awake. Erie grinned.

"Guess he's up. Maybe I should wake Trish up, make her get me food again." Erie said and Thor laughed.

"Why don't we let her wake up herself? She's been very stressed with helping Sailor Star find out who is behind these attacks." Thor said, hoping to cover. Erie nodded.

"Yeah I guess that's true. I guess I will just fend for myself." Erie said and went downstairs. Thor breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door enough to whisper.

"I just saved both of you, now hurry up and get dressed." Thor then shut the door and went downstairs. A few minutes later, Loki came down to the kitchen with Trish behind him. Trish was doing her best to have a look as though nothing was wrong, but her brother easily saw through it.

"What did you do?" Erie asked and Trish looked at him wide eyed.

"Do? What did I do? I did nothing that's what I did." She said quickly and went to the fridge, glad it was the maid's day off so she could focus on something else. Erie looked at her then at Loki then back to Trish.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Erie asked and Trish nearly dropped the eggs in her hands.

"Brother, I suggest you run." Thor stated, sipping his orange juice.

"Erie, I'm a grown woman. I may be your little sister, but I'm not defenseless like I said. I can take care of myself." Trish said.

"You aren't running." Thor said softly. Loki sat, tense, watching the situation. Erie looked at his younger sister and sighed.

"I know, Squirt, I know. I just worry. We are the only family we have left and it's always going to be my duty to watch out for you, no matter what." Erie said and Loki relaxed slightly. Erie hugged Trish and she hugged him back, relaxed. He let her go and she proceeded to make breakfast for them while he looked at Loki.

"I may just be mortal, but if you hurt her, you're in a world of trouble." Erie threatened and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Hurting her will never be my intention." Loki said, looking at Trish who smiled at him, blushing slightly. He echoed the smile and soon she served breakfast for all of them. They had just finished eating when there was a loud crash outside. All four of them ran to the door and saw smoke billowing from the center of the city. Thor grabbed Mjolnir and took off, Loki looked at Trish.

"Go. They need you." She said and he took off after his brother. They soon arrived at the middle of the city and saw several different monsters attacking the people and draining their energy. Thor slammed his hammer into one and Loki got the woman to safety. They both knew that they needed to hold off the monsters until Sailor Star arrived. Loki saw a monster bearing down on him and drew his dagger, knowing it wasn't going to do much good. The monster prepared to attack and Loki tensed.

"STAR LIGHT BURN!" Someone yelled and the monster was thrown away. Loki looked and smiled to see Sailor Star.

"HEY! UGLIES! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!? LIKE ME!" She shouted. She counted four monsters and knew this was going to be difficult even for her, but she had to help.

"POWER OF VENUS! VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" She shouted and the chain wrapped all the monsters together, one broke free and slashed a sword at her.

"POWER OF THE MOON! MOON FRISBEE!" She shouted, throwing her tiara at the monster. She watched as it was cut in half, the monster disappearing and the human reappearing and collapsing. She caught her tiara and put it on.

"LOOK OUT!" Loki shouted, but it was too late, another monster tackled her to the ground, making her let go of the Venus chain and the other monsters broke free. The monster was about to drain her energy when Thor's hammer hit it, knocking it off her.

"Thanks!" She shouted at Thor who nodded. She jumped out of reach of another monster and saw one headed for Loki.

"POWER OF JUPITER! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" She shouted, lightning hit each monster, stopping them.

"POWER OF THE MOON!" She shouted and her staff changed to the crescent moon wand.

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" She shouted and a beam hit each monster turning them back to their human forms and she dropped to her knees, panting. Loki ran over to her and knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded. Thor made his way to them, watching as the people slowly got up as their energy returned. He saw something glint on the ground by where one of the monsters had been and he grabbed it and gave it to Sailor Star.

"What is this?" He asked. Sailor Star took it, still winded, looking at it.

"It's a crystal of the dark kingdom. Take it-" She winced and panted, almost dropping the crystal.

"Are you injured?" Thor asked and Sailor Star shook her head.

"No, I'm alright, just tired. Take this to Trish and have her look at it. She will be able to analyze it and tell you more information than I can." She gave the crystal to Loki who nodded.

"What about you? I don't like leaving you here." Loki said and Thor nodded.

"I'll be fine. Go. I will recover in a moment and will go to my place. Hurry, the Dark Kingdom could be planning something right now." She said, they both nodded and took off back to Trish's mansion. Thor was the first one in and he shouted for Trish with Loki right behind him.

"She's in the shower, what's wrong?" Erie said appearing at the top of the stairs.

"In the battle one of the monsters left a dark crystal behind. Sailor Star wants Trish to analyze it." Loki said and Erie nodded. Trish soon stepped out of her room, her hair wet, fully dressed.

"You found what?" She asked coming down the stairs, looking at Loki.

"A dark crystal, one of the monsters had it and dropped it." Loki replied holding the crystal to her. Trish hesitantly took the crystal and nodded. She led Loki and Thor to a back room with computers and science equipment in it.

"Ami, thank you for teaching me how to use this stuff." She muttered as she placed the crystal under a microscope and looked through it. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and she jumped away from the microscope, Loki held her close to him, looking as a holographic image of a man with short red hair and piercing red eyes looked at them all. He was dressed in Dark Kingdom armor and Trish tensed.

"You have done well to find this, but it's already too late. My minions and I are on our way to Asgard right now as we speak. I'm sure the energy we find there will be most satisfactory to bring my beloved sister Queen Beryl back to life. Now, my last Earth-bound minion, dispose of them." The man said and Trish looked around.

"Yes, Master Morganite." Came a familiar voice that made Trish's blood run cold. She looked and saw her brother Erie standing in the doorway bowing to the man. An evil sneer appeared on Erie's face and Trish felt her world tilt.

"Erie…why?" She whispered and he turned his eyes to her as the hologram disappeared.

"I'm not your brother." He hissed and suddenly his features changed to match the monsters they had been fighting. Loki grabbed her and picked her up as he and Thor dashed out the back of the house, but Trish didn't even notice. All she could do is stare at the monster that had pretended to be her brother. Suddenly, Loki, Thor, and Trish were bathed in rainbow light and she saw planets and stars whizzing by quickly, she held onto Loki tightly, trying to regain her composure. Then in another second they were stepping into a golden circular room with a man coming off a pedestal dressed in gold armor.

"Can you stand?" Loki asked and it took Trish a moment to realize he was talking to her.

"Uh…I don't know. Where are we?" She asked, everything happening too fast.

"We're in Asgard." Loki replied, gently setting her on her feet, but keeping an arm around her waist to steady her. Trish's eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Heimdall…" Thor called, looking at the man in the golden armor.

"I see evil forces coming, you must alert your father." Heimdall stated and Thor nodded, he looked at Loki who grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"Hold onto me tightly, okay?" Loki said to Trish and she nodded, gripping him as tight as she could. Thor threw Mjolnir while holding onto it and they all flew the long distance, Trish gasped, looking around at the beauty of the land as it flew by. They all landed in a throne room and a man with one eye sat seated on the throne. Trish tensed, never knowing how to act around royalty.

"Father!" Thor said and knelt. Loki knelt as well and Trish knelt with him, tense, gripping Loki's hand tightly.

"Thor, what news do you bring from Earth?" The man on the throne asked.

"Father, there are evil forces from a place known as the Dark Kingdom approaching Asgard. We must evacuate the city."

"No we will fight."

"Father! Even I and Loki together were not enough and the Sailor Scout who could help us is on Earth." Thor said, suddenly there was a loud explosion and they ran to the entrance. Smoke billowed from the bifrost and Trish knew the enemy had appeared in Asgard.

"We will keep them at bay long enough for the city to be emptied. Come brother!" Thor said and they turned to go.

"Wait!" Trish said and both of them stopped to look at her. She was shaking inside, but she had to do this. She had to protect this world, the world that Loki was from.

"I will fight them."

"Trish, that's suicide!" Loki said taking a step towards her.

"And you holding them off isn't?" She asked. She closed her eyes and reached in her pocket.

"I won't let this world be destroyed. I will fight until my last breath, but I won't let it be destroyed." She said as she pulled out a silver star broach.

"Trish…you're…" Loki said, starting to put two and two together.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell either of you. I was trying to protect you. I never dreamed they would show up here." She said, a pained look on her face. She held the star crystal in the air.

"STAR CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" She shouted. Power burst forth from the crystal and wrapped around her, her form shimmers as her clothes are replaced by the silver and black sailor outfit. A tiara appears on her forehead with a silver star at the point, a silver choker appearing around her neck with a black star in front. Star dangle earrings appearing on her ears, white gloves that went up to her elbows and at the top the gloves were black. Boots appearing on her feet, black ones that laced up all the way to her knees. Her brown hair braided and turned silver and had a silver cord holding itself in place. Finally, she held out her hand and her glaive materialized with the shining white ball on top. She stood before them, looking at Loki who was dumfounded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It doesn't change how I feel about you, just makes me worry more now." He said and kissed her. Star kissed him back and smiled at him.

"I will keep your world safe. I swear it. Evacuate the town."

"You're a Sailor Scout?" Said the man that had been on the throne. Star nodded and bowed.

"Yes. I fight with you." She said and held out her hand. The man took it.

"And I Odin, Son of Borr will give you any strength you may need." The man, Odin, said and Trish smiled and bowed again.

"Keep your people safe, I will handle the rest." She let his hand go and looked at Thor and Loki again. She kissed Loki then took off down the bridge.


	4. Final Chapter

Sailor Star was a good ways away from the city when she met Morganite and his army.

"Morganite! You will not harm this city!" Star shouted.

"I thought I left you on Earth! I guess my minion failed!" Morganite said then shook his head.

"No matter. I guess I just have to do things myself." He said and started building up energy.

"Not if I can help it! POWER OF MARS! MARS FIRE IGNITE!" She shouted and flames erupted from her hand, Morganite dodged but at the cost of most of his army. Morganite let go of the dark energy he built up and sent it at Star. Star didn't see it in time and was struck with it, landing hard on the bridge, her staff skittering away. Star groaned and started to get up.

"POWER OF JUPITER! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" She shouted, lightning shot down everywhere but Morganite dodged easily, he kicked Star in the stomach sending her crashing back even further.

"JUST GIVE UP! YOUR POWER IS NO MATCH FOR MINE! I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD AND SUCK EVERYONE DRY! YOU ARE ALL ALONE BECAUSE I KILLED YOUR COMRADES! NOW YOU WILL WATCH AS THIS CITY BURNS!" Morganite kicked her again and she landed hard again, a crack coming from her arm. Sailor Star thought about her comrades and how she had failed to protect them, tears welling in her eyes, images of Asgard in flames and Loki being killed. Her star crystal on her chest started to glow and she stood, her outfit changing into a long flowing gown of silver and black that left her shoulders and arms bare. A silver bracelet was around her right wrist. Her hair had unbraided and flowed down her back with silver and black ribbons woven in the strands. Her earrings were changed to long black and silver twists. Her tiara was gone and a golden crescent moon was in its place on her forehead. In her right hand was her staff, still glowing with power.

Loki had finished evacuating the town and watched Trish fight, seeing her change he remembered the story she told him about the Moon Kingdom and the power of the Silver Crystal. He felt unease well within him and he tensed.

"Pitiful Moon Princess!" Morganite spat and his dark energy started building even more. Star held her staff out.

"STAR CREATION RENEWAL!" She shouted and a white beam of pure energy shot at Morganite. He couldn't dodge this time, instead he used the energy he built up and used it against the pure energy. They were an even match and Morganite laughed maniacally.

"YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR MY POWER MOON BRAT! YOU ARE ALL ALONE AND NO ONE IS COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Morganite howled with victory. Star closed her eyes, she thought of her fellow scouts, Sailor Capella, Sailor Mira, Sailor Deneb, and Sailor Rigel, who had been killed, she thought of her brother, and she thought of Loki, all of them who were close to her heart. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders and she looked to see Loki beside her.

"I'm with you." He whispered and she smiled. Power burst forth from her there were several flashes around her and she saw several sailor scouts appear. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Then Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. Then Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. Star felt tears forming in her eyes.

"You are wrong Morganite! I'm not alone! My friends have come and it's time to put an end to the dark kingdom once and for all!" Star shouted. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon moved forward, each of them touched Trish's staff. Their outfits transformed into a white flowing dress, golden bracelets on their right wrist, a golden crescent moon on their forehead. The white dress has gold Circles around the chest meeting a white bow in the back, white tufts on their shoulders. Loki glanced at them, but he gave Star all his strength.

"MOON POWER!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon shouted and they started glowing white.

"MARS POWER!" Sailor Mars shouted and she started glowing red.

"MERCURY POWER!" Sailor Mercury shouted and she started glowing blue.

"JUPITER POWER!" Sailor Jupiter shouted and she started glowing green.

"VENUS POWER!" Sailor Venus shouted and she started glowing yellow.

"URANUS POWER!" Sailor Uranus shouted and she started glowing amber.

"NEPTUNE POWER!" Sailor Neptune shouted and she started glowing teal.

"PLUTO POWER!" Sailor Pluto shouted and started glowing a dark green.

"SATURN POWER!" Sailor Saturn shouted and she started glowing purple.

"STAR POWER!" Trish shouted. She focused all of her energy and that of the scouts at Morganite, a burst of energy consumed Morganite's dark energy and went straight for him. Morganite screamed as he was consumed by the power of the white moon. The power was sent straight down and wiped out the remaining army. There was a bright explosion and Loki grabbed Star, protecting her from the blast. When he opened his eyes, he saw the army was gone, and the scouts had kept him and Star safe. He looked at Sailor Star who lay unconscious, her staff was just by her hand and was shattered, the glowing ball that was usually at the top was gone. Loki's heart began to race and he looked at Star. Her broach was destroyed.

"Star…Sailor Star! Trish! No…you aren't going to leave me, come on!" Loki said, holding her close. Thor came running up and stopped seeing Loki holding Sailor Star. Loki prayed as hard as he could, begging Trish to awaken. Odin stepped next to Thor and saw how heartbroken Loki was. He was about to do something when the scouts took each other's hands. Power flowed from them into Trish, her staff and broach reformed and she opened her eyes.

"Loki." She whispered and Loki gasped, looking down at her.

"Star?" He said and she nodded. Loki hugged her tightly.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered and Star smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said. After a few moments they stood and the other scouts smiled at them.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Sailor Mars asked and Star hesitated, looking at Loki.

"No. I'm staying here. You guys can keep Earth safe and I'll keep Asgard safe. If you need me you can just call me. I still have my communicator." Star said and the scouts smiled wider. They took turns hugging her before joining hands and vanishing.

"Did you mean it?" Loki asked and Star looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. I want to stay here. I will help with any repairs that are needed and I will help keep Asgard safe from the forces of evil. If you will allow me to stay." She said then looked at Odin. Loki turned and looked at his adopted father and Odin nodded.

"I don't have much of a choice between these two." He said meaning his sons and Star laughed. She squeezed her broach and in a shimmer she changed back to her normal clothes. Her, Loki, and Thor went to the bifrost to see what needed repairs. They found Heimdall and got him to healers as they started repairing the bifrost. Within two days Heimdall was back at his post and the bifrost had been completed. Trish went to him one day by herself.

"I'm surprised to see you here by yourself." He said and Trish nodded.

"I had to know something. You can see everything right?" She asked and Heimdall nodded.

"There is very little that gets by my eyes." He replied.

"On Earth, before Thor, Loki, and I came, one of those monsters was posing as my brother. I need to know what became of it and if my brother is alright." She said, tense.

"The monster was destroyed by the power of the bifrost and your brother is just fine. It seems the monster just took his form but did nothing to him. He doesn't even know of what transpired." Trish sighed with relief and almost fell to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"Thank the stars." She murmured.

"Trish?" Came a male voice and she looked up to see Loki.

"Loki."

"Come on, it's almost time for the celebration."

"Oh right. Heimdall, thank you so much for everything. You've put my mind at ease. Thank you." She said and bowed.

"It is my duty to see over all things. If you are curious about anything just let me know." He replied.

"I will thank you." She said then ran to Loki and they both started towards the palace for the celebration.


End file.
